Commander Suriel
Commander Suriel, a Godless Icyene who was a commander in one of Saradomin's army during the Gods war. Suriel became godless when he witnessed Saradomin removing Garlandia's wings, from what he heard from her, after she told Saradomin she didn't wish to fight. Suriel felt betrayed that Saradomin did this, the moment Saradomin lead the troops to Gielinor, Suriel followed behind him, and joined The Godless Faction. This Character is played by Raul Jr. History Third age It is unknown at what time was Suriel was born in, it is known that it was in the begining of the third age. In his youth, he was known to be a very skilled fighter, he was one of the best fighter to have been trained. During mid age, (mid 20 human years wise) He was recruited to be in a army to fight for Saradomin. He has proven worthy of being commander throughout the years, he was even given a rune two handed sword, as some believe, it was blessed by Saradomin, as others believes it was blessed by Queen Efaritay Hallow. His most known, and remembered battle, was the battle of Hallowland. Suriel note that the battle was the biggest one of all Icyene, the battle against their greatest foes. Suriel was leading some parts of the battle at times, other, he would be tasked to defend a certain location with his troops. During the battle Saradomin had task him to go to the Icyene Homeworld and train those who wish to fight for Saradomin. Suriel wasn't alone in this task, some other were tasked the same. When he entered the world he was there for while. In the end of the third age, Suriel heard of the war ending, and found out how it ended. Suriel would train the Icyene, with others, to prepare them for Saradomin, he even told story of Gielinor to them all. Sixth age In the end of Gielinor 5th age, after hearing that now they can return to Gielinor. He over heard Saradomin talking to Garlandia, as she said refused to fight for Saradomin, as she prepfered not to fight. Suriel wasn't angry, as he knew most of his people are better off staying behind until Gielinor was safe. He witnessed Saradomin rip off Garlandia wings off, Suriel was shocked to see his own god, do something like that, as all she said was no. Suriel couldn't do anything for Garlandia, he did leave behind some supples for her to survive the harsh winter. Once returned to Gielinor, He disbanded from Saradomin, and went off to find a new meaning to his life. He soom heard of the Godless faction, and their story. He joined them, and was even thrilled when he saw that Garlandia survived, and join the Godless. Suriel now remains hidden, and with the godless ambushers, he attacks the convoys. He is known to also be spying on Armadyl, informing the godless of convoys movements as well. Appearance Suriel is known to be in armor when ever he travels to places some places. It is known that it is rare for him to be in normal clothing, as he knows danger can always lurks around. Before joining the godless, Suriel armor was adamant painted to where it was noted to be a Saradominist style armor, having a complete show off of Saradomin. When he joined godless, he got a smith to be able to rework the armor, into his own liking. Category:Characters Category:Godless Category:The Godless Faction Category:Male Category:Icyene